The Battle of Starlight and Moonlight
by o0-Ruby-x-Alice-0o
Summary: The female guardians with my OC and Utau compete on the 'Battle of the Bands' contest in disguise . they encounter their toughest enemy : Shooting Star Shooters (name might change) Tadamu, Kutau, Rimahiko and Airen
1. Chapter 1: Band

**Alice: excited~!**

**Amu: why so?**

**Alice: Secret~!**

**Amu: *rolls eyes***

**Alice: would you do the honor Aqua~?**

**Aqua: Alice-chan DOES NOT own SC!**

* * *

Aika POV

Me,Utau,Amu,Yaya and Rima were in the class each doing our own activities. Rima was Reading her gag manga, Amu was staring beyond her window, Utau was shutting up Iru and Eru, Yaya was, as usual, eating candy and I was reading a Shoujo Manga. "Ohayo minna!" greeted our clumsy teacher Nikaido Yuu before he tripped and fell on his own feet. some girls were giggling, some boys were sweat dropping, we just stayed quiet. "Really, he just is too clumsy" said Amu in her 'Cool & Spicy' tone we just joined the boys and sweat dropped. why so quiet? I realised something and looked for them frantically. then The door slid a little bit open and my 5 charas flied in. I sighed in relief. but what's this? they were smirking! even the goody-goody Aqua and smirked. somethings off. they took a video camera I wonder what's that for? "minna we're having a new transfer student" announced Nikaido-sensei "girl or boy?" asked a student " ?" asked and answered nikaido-sensei at the same time. "uh-oh I know where this is going" I muttered hiding my face with the manga I was Reading earlier. why you ask? because every time my charas smirk and take a video camera they're expecting something they can black mail me with and the reason I hid my face with the manga was because the scene their going to video me is me when I do something idiotic in front of him. the door slid wide open and closed again. The girls started squealing like crazy "hello, my name is Yamamoto Ren nice to meet you" he introduced. he had blonde spiky hair and dark blue eyes.

Ren POV

I introduced myself to class and spotted a girl that hid her face behind a Manga when she looked up she immediately blushed deep red and hid her face again, I giggled. "how cute, wait! why did I think that !?" I thought and blushed at my own thoughts. "your seat is beside Asamiya-san " Nikaido-sensei said pointing to the girl I just called cute then I blushed again. seeing that the other girls glared at her but they seem to have no affect on her.

Aika POV

I was death glared by almost every girl in class but I was chara changed with Kira so it had no affect. the seat beside me is going to be inhabited by a guy that could use his fan girls to kill me without him knowing "please take care of me" he whispered making me blush faint red. I nodded as a reply " THE BARS OF LOVE ARE RISING! IT'S ON LEVEL 2!" shouted El. I almost fainted at that. I glared at El then I continued it at a smirking Hoshina who's Guardian Character I will eventually kill. I walked down the hall with Utau,Amu,Yaya and Rima when we spotted s poster with 'BATTLE OF THE BANDS!' written on it. it read:

_**the battle of the bands contest is back!**_

_** the battle of the bands contest is a contest when normal girls and boys create their own band**_

_**to win the chance to debut!**_

I looked at the others and we nodded we are going to participare

~ Time skip at royal garden

we were peacefully drinking tea and cocoa in Rima and my case until Tadase had to make an announcment "we have a new member" he said "Jack's assistance :Yamamoto Ren" "WHY!?" I asked under my breath as he came in "please take care of me" he said and we were dissmissed. we decided to but buy our own costumes at the mall and rehearse till midnight.

~Next day

Today we're going to perform the song we rehearsed in front of the judges. today's the day we'll preform for the first round. you see there are three rounds today is round one which decides if we can participate in the contest or not. I was wearing a blonde wig with curls, a red top, a black miniskirt and black laced boots till my knee (URL on profile) Yaya was using a kidish outfit (URL on profile with the rest of the gang's outfit.

* * *

**Alice :R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Song and Rival

**Alice: Hi~...**

**Amu: Alice doesn't own SC! and the will be sand song**

* * *

Aika POV

we got to our positions. Rima on the keyboards,Yaya at the drums Utau and the bass guitar and me and Amu as guitar me as vocal. we decided Utau shouldn't sing because if she did our cover would be blown. we started singing a song called 'Tell your World'."state your name and age and band name" said one of the judges as he took out a note."Clown Drop.13" stated Rima then Utau followed saying:"White Wing.13" "Amulet Star.13" Amu said "Dear Baby.13" and finally me,"Blue Angel" I said while Rinka, Miku , Kira and Haru death glared at Aqua."your band name" asked the judge with the notepad. "Moonlit Diamond" I went downstage. in turn a boyband consisting 4 boys that... felt familiar? (hint hint) anyway I saw them position themselves on stage. there was a black with white highlights spikey-haired dude who did bass guitar using a blue jean jacket, black tank top , blue jeans and white sneakers. he had red eyes. for me he was nothing but Amu was blushing at him (hint hint) I smirked. there was also a dark brown with blue eyes (hair is not spiky) who wore a simple (not) souseseki outfit who was positioned for the vocals and guitar. there was guy with blue hair a plain black t-shirt and another plain white jeans he was on keyboards and a guy on the drums who had blonde hair brown eyes was wearing a black jacket grey tank top and grey shorts. they started to play a song I'm not familiar with. we all started blushing so we started to do our own activities. when they finished they were asked the same question we were "kiriyama fujiki.13" said the blue haired."Shouse Ryo.13" said the black head. "Amineko Shou. 13" said the brown head and finally "Souna Kunio.14" the blonde announced after that the auditions were OVER! so we dashed outside to only meet a squelling crowd. Rima, being the slowest went back in took our instruments and threw them at us. we looked at each other and nodded. I strummed my guitar grabbing the soon-to-be-audience's attention then we started playing. we sang 'perfume' and 'dream fighter' but the crowd wasn't satisfied so we sang our last song, 'caramel dansen' the crowd went wild we crept down stairs slowly then dashed with all our might to a mall then to it's restroom and changed to our normal outfits and dashed home.

~Next Day

School's out! there was no meeting today cuz they were all busy me and my band mates were walking down the hall when we noticed the battle of the bands rankings we were in 1st place! we squeled so much our throats got dry. guess we were really happy we went to the mall

* * *

**Alice: sorry that this is very short and I know I should update my The Chess Game fic first but I had no inspiration for that!  
**

**Amu: liar! it's because you already have a sequel in mind for this one**

**Alice: *laughs nervously* of course not! anyway I won't be updating my TCG for a LOOOOOOOOONG time so CUZZ I 'm focusing on this for the time be-**

**Utau: see?**

**Alice: *chara-changes with Kira and death glares utau***

**Utau: *faints***

**Ren: Hoshina-san are you alright?**

**Kukai : *vein pops up from head***

**Alice: unless you want to die don't do that**

**Ren: uh ok! R&R for a mini sized Amu and Utau**

**the two: what!?**


End file.
